


Quédate para que se vaya

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sogeking siempre había sido parte de él, pero nunca antes había reclamado tanto espacio como hasta entonces. Decidió, de manera desesperada e imprudente, que era a Sanji a quien tenía que advertírselo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quédate para que se vaya

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : La insuperable obra que es One Piece no le puede pertenecer a otra persona más que al magnánimo Oda (Que Dios lo bendiga) ¿? (Para disclaimers exagerados estoy yo). **Beta** : Akane_Kinomoto.

La primera vez que ocurrió se mantuvo apartado del grupo por tanto tiempo que todos se preocuparon por él. Desde entonces cada tanto sucedía; y más allá de volver a ser el mismo chico que conocían del East Blue, tarde o temprano adoptaba esa actitud esquiva y taciturna. No le duraba demasiado, pero era notorio que algo había cambiado en él. Pensaron que quizás se aislaba para poder disfrutar de la soledad, sin embargo, en el fondo sabían que Usopp era sociable por naturaleza.

Durante mucho tiempo supo cómo controlarlo, no obstante un buen día ya no pudo reprimirlo.

Sogeking siempre había sido parte de él, pero nunca antes había reclamado tanto espacio como hasta entonces. Decidió, de manera desesperada e imprudente, que era a Sanji a quien tenía que advertírselo. Además, el cocinero había estado ahí en ese momento de flaqueza; como en tantos otros momentos claves de su vida pirata.

—Escucho voces. —Había sido la confesión del tirador frente a la pregunta de su amigo; la seriedad con la que había murmurado esa frase le dio la pista al rubio de que estaba ante un asunto real, es decir: no era una mentira del tirador ni tampoco una excusa para lo que fuera que hubiera querido ocultar.

Sanji, en respuesta, sólo pudo darle una calada a su cigarrillo. Y Usopp, frente a la tranquilidad que le daba la reacción pasiva de su amigo, continuó hablando. Esperaba nerviosismo o un reclamo; algo que le hiciera sentirse como un verdadero estúpido, pero Sanji siendo prudente no dejó de mirarlo como siempre. No se burló, no lo retó ni lo ignoró. Se limitó a escucharlo, que era lo que Usopp necesitaba.

—En realidad es una sola —Tembló, no era fácil confesarlo a quien, según Sogeking, había sido el detonante—, en mi cabeza. No está todo el tiempo, sólo a veces.

—¿Qué te dice? —musitó luego del pronunciado silencio.

Negó sin palabras:

—Me habla —Alzó los hombros—, me confunde.

Sanji no varió un ápice el semblante formal, y dándole otra calada al cigarrillo dio por finalizada la conversación:

—No has comido nada en todo el día —Como cocinero, era su función cuidar la nutrición de la tripulación—; ven, te prepararé algo.

Usopp no se sintió tan sorprendido como debería estarlo al comprender que a Sanji no le perturbaba por demás comprobar que le estaba siendo sincero. Quizás ya se había dado cuenta; sin ir más lejos, de todos los _mugiwara_ , Sanji era uno de los más inteligentes junto con Robin.

En la cocina, preparó un plato sencillo respetando el silencio de Usopp, quien se mostraba abstraído y un poco cohibido, tal vez por haber revelado algo que de cierta forma le alteraba. Comió en ese silencio y se despidió dándole las gracias por el plato.

Extrañamente durante la comida la voz de Sogeking se había callado, pero una vez a solas en el cuarto de los chicos, volvió a la carga retumbando en su cabeza:

— _Eres un cobarde_.

—Cállate —se atajó enseguida sabiendo a dónde apuntaba.

— _Si me lo dejas todo a mí, yo…_ —terció Sogeking con voz solemne.

—No, no tengo porqué decirle. Además —reprochó Usopp—, eres tú el que siente algo por él, no yo —Sonrió neurasténico—. Yo me casaré con Kaya, apenas regrese del viaje —aseguró, con verdadero ahínco y convicción.

— _Yo soy tú, ¿o lo olvidas?_ —reclamó el héroe— _Soy parte tuya, y por sobre todo me debes mucho. Sin mí, no eres nadie._

—Eso no es cierto. —Frunció la frente, ¿desde cuándo Sogeking había pasado de ser un aliado incondicional a una verdadera molestia? En el presente incluso hasta le fastidiaba su característica voz forzada.

— _No puedes negar lo que yo siento._

—Y tú lo que yo siento —dijo, refiriéndose a Kaya.

— _No lo hago; sólo soy lo suficientemente valiente para admitir que guardamos fuertes sentimientos por un_ nakama _. Es natural_ —musitó pomposo—, _Sanji ha estado a tu lado en incontables ocasiones. Contra Enel te salvó de una y mil maneras distintas, una y mil veces. En Water Seven se mostró preocupado por ti, se mantuvo a tu lado, de una manera muy disimulada. Siempre está cuidándote el culo y salvándote._

—Eso es… —Era verdad, pero sabía de qué valerse— ¡eso es algo que todos hacen por todos! —Tomó aire, para continuar con más firmeza—: No sólo Sanji ha estado a mi lado, o me ha salvado el pellejo. Les debo mucho a todos.

— _Sí, pero cada vez que piensas en todas esas veces que la pasaste mal y necesitaste que te despertaran de un grito o de una patada, incluso cuando necesitaste de confort, es su imagen la que acude a tu mente._

—No —Frunció la frente—, a tú mente.

— _Es la misma, ¿lo recuerdas? Los dos somos uno. Tu mente, la mía… es igual._

—Qué molesto eres, ¿qué quieres? Déjame en paz.

— _Que enfrentes tus miedos, tus propios deseos. Yo veo tus sueños, Usopp; sé quienes los visitan, y da la casualidad de que siempre es Sanji. No tiene nada de malo._

—Sí que lo tiene, deja de pensar en imposibles, porque además… a él le gustan mucho las chicas lindas, y yo me voy a casar con Kaya. Ya lo decidí, cuando vuelva le pediré matrimonio.

— _¿Aceptará?_

—Nunca lo sabré si no se lo propongo. —Usopp calló de golpe, había caído en la trampa.

— _Exactamente, puedes quedarte con el "qué hubiera pasado", y aun peor, darte cuenta de que con Kaya tampoco tienes posibilidades._

—Eso es cruel. Uno no es lo mismo que el otro, son…

— _Es distinto, precisamente por eso. Kaya te inspira ternura, cariño, pero no te despierta lo que sí te despierta el cocinero. ¿Por quién gimes cuando te tocas?_

—¡Eso es invasión a la privacidad! ¡Deja de espiarme!

— _Sanji te inspira deseo y la necesidad de satisfacer esos impulsos que no podrás satisfacer con Kaya hasta que al menos regreses y acepte tu mano; en el caso de que vaya a aceptarla._

—Últimamente te has vuelto patético para convencerme —dijo con sorna. Lo que Sogeking pretendía era que él se suicidase, literalmente. Confesarle algo así a Sanji, era una locura. No sólo corría el riesgo de morir, sino de experimentar el más hondo rechazo homofóbico. Ni en mil años sería capaz de decírselo—. Déjame en paz —rogó con el llanto atorado en la garganta. Odiaba esa naturaleza sensible que le hacía llorar como si se tratase de una mujer.

— _Nunca voy a dejarte, hasta que enfrentes tus miedos_ —Sabía todo el tiempo lo que Usopp pensaba, así que se valió de eso—. _Ambos los vimos, desde el puesto de vigilancia. ¿Recuerdas, Usopp-kun?_ —alentó— _¿A qué le temes tanto?_

Sanji fue al cuarto de los chicos en busca de un nuevo atado de cigarrillos, encontrando a Usopp refugiado en la hamaca y hecho un bollo, como si estuviera escondiéndose. Lo miró un instante, meditando qué postura tomar; el tirador había podido notar que se trataba de él, aunque no había levantado la cabeza para escudriñar su rostro.

—¿Otra vez la voz?

Usopp sólo asintió, y Sanji guardó el paquete en el bolsillo quedándose en el lugar. Vio a su _nakama_ temblar, la preocupación en su rostro, el temor ante lo desconocido e inmanejable, e hizo lo único que creía, podía hacer en ese momento: Se situó junto a él tomando un lugar en la hamaca. Usopp se desconcertó por la cercanía, pero al mismo tiempo la sintió natural; le permitió que lo rodease con los brazos y, sin poder evitarlo más, hundió el rostro en el pecho del cocinero y comenzó a llorar en silencio, con calma, pero incapaz de poder detenerse.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué se sentía con esa necesidad de llorar; si todo el embrollo había sido causado por Sogeking, correspondía que él fuera quien lo reparase. No pretendía deshacerse del héroe, pero tampoco quería que lo atormentase con ese asunto.

Sanji elevó una mano y, comprendiendo que estaban solos, que no existían razones para incomodarse por un gesto que no tenía ninguna otra intención más que la de confortar a un amigo, enredó los dedos en los rulos de Usopp, acariciándole sutilmente. El tirador dejó de llorar, y se quedó dormido.

Sanji entendía mucho mejor que Usopp las razones que explicaban la existencia de Sogeking: Para el tirador era una necesidad, lo había sido desde el comienzo. Le había permitido rescatar a Robin, superar la pérdida de Merry y vencer muchos miedos.

Sogeking se mostró como un ente individual ante Usopp, por primera vez, durante la pelea contra Perona, ahí el tirador supo que ya no estaba solo para enfrentar esos temores; comprendió que pasaban a ser _dos_.

A veces no podía recordar con nitidez las contiendas que había tenido; cuando Sogeking aparecía él quedaba relegado, y no tenía tanta fuerza como el héroe para materializarse. Parecía ganar, siempre, la partida; saber de él, mucho más de lo que Usopp podía recordar. Eso le enfurecía, se suponía que él mandaba en su cuerpo; pero en esos momentos de confusión se llegaba a preguntar si no sería él, el invasor, y Sogeking la parte real. No, eso no era coherente: _Él_ era Usopp.

Cuando Sanji despertó, creyó haber estado dormido por mucho tiempo, pero la claridad del día le indicaba que quizás había estado menos de una hora.

A su lado Usopp no estaba, giró en la hamaca para encontrarse con la figura de su amigo, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se levantó, frotándose los ojos. Cuando Usopp dio la vuelta, vio la máscara—. Quítate eso, Usopp, no estamos en medio de una pelea. —Le arrebató la máscara, pero el otro se mantuvo con una mirada fija y decidida.

—Te equivocas —exclamó con voz enfática—, no soy Usopp.

—¿Sogeking? —Enarcó una ceja, buscando con calma un cigarrillo. Pensó, entonces, las palabras a decir; quizás si conversaba con Usopp mientras éste se hacía pasar por el héroe podría llegar al meollo de la situación y tratar de entender qué era lo que le molestaba a Usopp de Sogeking. Por algo lo había creado, ¿no? Y así como era su creador, podía deshacerlo. El héroe parecía querer conversar con él, y no tenía nada de malo darle con el gusto—. Dime, Sogeking —perdió un instante la mirada, abrió la boca y eligió de nuevo las palabras cuidadosamente—, ¿a qué has venido? Ya te dije: no estamos en una pelea.

—Te equivocas —volvió a repetir—, estoy luchando por lo que Usopp quiere, pero no se atreve.

—¿Y qué es lo que Usopp quiere y no se atreve? —Le seguía la corriente, a ver hasta dónde podía llegar el supuesto juego del tirador.

—A ti —respondió con formalidad—; te quiere a ti.

—¿A… mí?

—Así es —asintió el héroe—, yo ya lo asumí, pero es él quien se rehúsa a aceptarlo —Suspiró—. Siempre igual, Usopp-kun. Le cuesta decir esa clase de verdades.

—¿Y por qué te metes? Eso es algo que en tal caso debo arreglarlo yo con él, no contigo.

—No, porque él no sabrá aprovechar la oportunidad, aunque se le presente —argumentó—, su negatividad le llevará a no intentar pelear, a dar la batalla por perdida desde el comienzo.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no tengo nada que perder —aseguró, para carraspear y agregar con algo de duda—, nosotros no somos _nakama_ , no tengo un vínculo tan estrecho contigo como para temer perder una amistad, o para temer al rechazo.

La voz de Luffy, reclamando por Sanji y la merienda, le hizo volver en sí y reparar en el detalle de que estaba frente a Sogeking y no frente a Usopp, de una manera inusual y que nunca antes había estado. Notaba que en esta ocasión Sogeking tenía mucha más presencia, es decir: no parecía ser Usopp jugando a ser Sogeking, sino el mismísimo Sogeking reemplazando a Usopp.

—¿Puedes hacer volver a Usopp?

—Volverá…

—¡Sanji, comida! —irrumpió Luffy en la habitación. Sogeking escondió la máscara, tratando de ocultar su identidad, sabía que nadie, a excepción del cocinero, lo reconocería si actuaba como Usopp.

—Ve, que ahora voy —Sanji lo despachó, cerrando la puerta tras la espalda de su capitán. Volteó de inmediato para dirigirse al héroe—; por el momento, mientras seas Sogeking, mantente apartado de todos.

Se preguntaba cómo podía hacer para regresar a su amigo, incluso eso le inquietaba más que descubrir los sentimientos que escondía el tirador hacia él. No le molestaban, en absoluto; en verdad le halagaba, tal vez comenzaba a ser hora de dejar de lado tantos recelos.

Le preocupaba Usopp, le tenía estima, y quería ayudarlo. No importaba qué secretos sórdidos podía llegar a revelar, necesitaba _recuperar_ _lo_.

La noche llegó; Sogeking se mantuvo todo ese tiempo en el puesto de vigilancia, Sanji subió en dos ocasiones, una para llevarle la comida, y en esas dos ocasiones cruzó algunas palabras. En la primera, para sortear y tratar de ver si su amigo había vuelto. La segunda fue más larga, de hecho demasiado. Duró toda la noche; pero extrañamente, no cruzaron muchas más palabras que en la primera.

—¿Ya has comido?

—Estaba delicioso, Sanji-kun —exclamó con esa particular voz sofisticada, lo que Sanji necesitaba para saber ante quién estaba.

Ahora comprendía algunos comportamientos de Usopp mejor que antes, pero no dejaba de preguntarse por qué había sido sincero con él de esa forma. Suponía, acertadamente, que frente a los sentimientos que comenzaba a despertarle al tirador, éste se vio en la necesidad de dejar todo el asunto claro. Como si supiese que tarde o temprano Sogeking tomaría cartas en el asunto, desplazándolo y llevándole a cometer el atropello de dejarlo en ridículo frente a Sanji. Mejor era prepararlo, mostrarle a lo que atenerse cuando él ya no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para retener al héroe.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el cocinero, investigando el rostro del tirador—. ¿Por qué así, tan de repente?

Sogeking cerró los ojos, comprendiendo la pregunta del rubio. Era mucho más listo de lo que Usopp de por sí era.

—Él te vio —Enseguida se corrigió—, te vimos… Una noche, desde aquí —dijo haciendo referencia al puesto de vigilancia—, a ti y a Zoro-kun.

Sanji enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. Ese era un pequeño desliz que se permitía cuando bebía algunas copas de más. No significaba nada, un desahogo. El marimo le realizaba una felatio, que le ayudaba a descargar la tensión sexual que no había podido descargar con alguna dama, y él a cambio le devolvía el favor de la misma manera. No había pasado muchas veces, porque Sanji no era de beber mucho.

—Vaya, y nosotros que creíamos ser discretos —murmuró Sanji, meditando que debía ser más cuidadoso. Enseguida volvió en sí, al notar la cercanía del héroe.

—Desde entonces —musitó cerca del rostro del cocinero, con seriedad y en un hilillo de voz, como si buscase esconder un horrible secreto—, él se ha preguntado si… algún día tendría la posibilidad de hacer eso contigo. Quería hacerlo contigo, incluso se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba verte haciendo eso con Zoro-kun. Te quería para él, de la manera en la que un joven de su edad pretende a una dama. Como a Kaya —Soltó el aire, en un gesto de pura resignación, volviendo a tomar distancia—, insiste en que quiere casarse con ella, pero lo cierto es que no puede negar sus necesidades. Te desea, por mucho que le pese. Ya no es un niño, y tú no eres un santo.

Sanji se quedó boquiabierto, Sogeking tenía buena labia, pero no podía asimilar así como así ese torrente de confidencias. Se advirtió molesto, por tener que tratar el tema con él y no directamente con Usopp, aunque sabía que no dejaba de tratarse de él y de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quizás eso era lo más perturbador de todo.

El cocinero llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar el tema zanjado, comenzaba a irse por terrenos escabrosos que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. Él no podía corresponder a un hombre, no se consideraba gay. Era un pirata, a lo sumo podía consolarse con otros tipos, en el caso de que las mujeres escaseasen. Era común de hecho; ¿qué pirata, que ha estado en altamar durante meses, sin haber estado cerca de una mujer, no ha hecho de algún tripulante la puta del barco? Había códigos, y se respetaban.

Claro que de todos sus nakama, con él único que podía tontear así, era con Zoro. En cambio con Usopp era distinto. Por supuesto que a Zoro le tenía estima —más allá de que era un bastardo y un idiota—, pero con el tirador era distinto, más teniendo en cuenta las emociones que había incitado en él sin saberlo. Pero era natural, no dejaba de pensarlo: Usopp estaba en la edad y era normal sentir atracción física hacia cualquier ser humano, indistintamente del género. Porque lo que cautiva es el sexo, el acto en sí. Al ver esa escena, era lógico que se despertase un interés, o al menos una culpable curiosidad.

Tomó la fuente que le había llevado con la clara intención de dejarla en la cocina, lavarla e irse a dormir, pero la mano de Sogeking sobre su brazo evitó que lo hiciera. Podía ver otra vez esa mirada decisiva en el héroe, una que a Usopp no recordaba haberle visto, salvo cuando se ponía serio en medio de una batalla. Una seguridad y entereza desconocida hasta entonces.

—No entiendes, Sanji-kun —Sogeking no podía explicarle con palabras hasta qué punto estaba comprometido. Cuando más dudaba Usopp, más fuerte se sentía el héroe—. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

—Yo no tengo sexo con tipos —aclaró, entendiendo de inmediato la invitación—, y menos contigo. —De cierta forma, Sogeking comenzaba a fastidiarle.

—¿Y si es Usopp?

Sanji no respondió, de nuevo volvía a pensar bien las palabras a emplear:

—Eso es algo que debo hablarlo con él, no contigo. Ya te dije… —Quería un cigarrillo, pero los había dejado abajo, en la mesa de la cocina, creyendo ilusamente que volvería enseguida.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue extraño. Usopp de repente recobró fuerzas con las palabras que Sanji había elegido meticulosamente, y por ende Sogeking tuvo un momento de flaqueza. El héroe ya no se veía tan firme; soltó el brazo de Sanji y se recostó en el suelo, abatido, perdiendo la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera.

Sanji suspiró al ver la expresión de insondable tristeza en él, elevó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Sogeking. Pese a todo, no dejaba de ser Usopp, y ver ese semblante en su amigo le afectaba de una manera inconcebible.

Pensó, entonces, que si le había dado una felatio a Zoro a cambio de un favor sexual, podía hacerlo por Usopp y Sogeking. El tirador era un _nakama_ también, aunque con necesidades que iban más allá de la meramente física; una necesidad muy parecida a la que comenzaba a nacer en él.

Deslizó la mano que acariciaba la mejilla del tirador hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón; lo desabrochó con calma, rozando la suave piel del pene y logrando que reaccionase a favor, endureciéndose a medida que las caricias eran más directas y seguras. Cuando el falo estuvo completamente erecto, Sanji lo liberó por completo del encierro, percibiendo como Sogeking se arqueaba de placer y cerraba los ojos, sin intenciones de negarse o de reprochar tanta confianza más allá de la sorpresa que le había ocasionado tan repentina actitud.

El tacto se le hacía insoportablemente placentero, y la ansiedad por descubrir esos placeres lo estaban consumiendo en vida, lentamente. Demasiado tiempo alimentando esa fantasía y reprimiendo sus deseos.

Se inclinó lo necesario para alcanzar con los labios el miembro del tirador; la lengua asomó tímida, tal vez porque Sanji reparaba en que, a diferencia de otras veces, no se encontraba con varias copas encima. En el presente estaba lúcido por completo, podía oír con nitidez los gemidos del tirador, ver con claridad el rostro de él, la mirada cargada de emociones, como si sus ojos le estuvieran dando las gracias a la par de confesarle sentimientos intensos, que todo joven torpe suele sentir en las primeras experiencias de ese estilo. La necesidad de que ese momento, efímero, no acabara nunca.

Recorrió todo el pene con la lengua, antes de engullir con calma y comenzar con una suave fricción, que fue aumentando a la par de los gemidos del tirador. Sogeking se aferró a la cabellera del rubio, vibrando de placer, comprendiendo que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo. Se correría en la boca de Sanji, acabando así con la tortura y tan grato momento.

Sucedió; Sanji no se mostró asqueado ni contrariado, como si fuera algo que hiciera más de lo que en verdad lo había hecho. Como si sintiera que hacer eso con Usopp no estaba mal; intuía quizás que había algo detrás que tornaba el encuentro mucho más significativo que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido en el pasado con cualquier otra mujer. No era para menos, con Usopp tenía un lazo inquebrantable, era su _nakama_ , habían pasado momentos duros, habían peleado juntos, se habían superado juntos, preocupado el uno por el otro y por el resto de los tripulantes. Pocas personas lo conocían tan bien como Usopp, y a la vez, pocas personas conocían a Usopp tan bien como él; de hecho en ese último tiempo, Sanji había estado mucho más cerca de Usopp de lo que había sospechado. Sin ir más lejos era su confidente al respecto, sólo a él le había contado lo de la voz.

Sogeking eyaculó y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido. Con una ternura desconocida hasta esa noche, Sanji le acomodó la ropa y buscó la manta para taparlo. Tenía ganas de fumar, pero también de quedarse ahí, contemplar el sueño de su amigo y preguntarse qué podía hacer por él.

Si antes no había hablado con los demás del asunto, ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Además no era quien para andar divulgándolo: si Usopp había confiado en él, no podía traicionar así su confianza; puesto que de haber querido, el mismo tirador les hubiera contado de Sogeking al resto.

Tanto pensar, y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

…

Despertó sintiéndose desorientado, ¿dónde se había quedado dormido? El peso de algo bajo él le llevó a reparar que estaba acostado sobre alguien, y ese alguien no era otro que el cocinero. El corazón empezó a latirle con frenesí.

Asustado intentó alejarse, pero aún dormido Sanji lo atrapó entre los brazos murmurando con voz embobada el nombre de la navegante.

Usopp le restó importancia al momento embarazoso; podía dormir unos minutos más, así que se acomodó de nuevo sobre el pecho de Sanji. Sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había llegado allí; temía preguntarle a Sogeking qué había pasado o qué había hecho, porque imaginaba la respuesta que podía llegar a darle. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido para cuando el rubio despertó.

Usopp se quedó congelado en el sitio, no obstante Sanji se mostraba muy tranquilo, como si fuera habitual dormir así con un amigo. Se sentó en el suelo y miró al tirador, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en él, atentos a cualquier arranque temperamental.

—¿Volviste? —Sin embargo la calma con la que había hecho esa extraña pregunta le dio la pauta de que todo resultaba ser natural otra vez—. Usopp.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Sonrió—, quería saber si eras tú. Es bueno verte de vuelta.

Usopp abrió aun más grandes los ojos, ¿qué había pasado? No necesitaba preguntarlo, definitivamente. Comprendía que Sogeking había hecho de las suyas. Se incorporó de golpe, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—Cielo santo —murmuró, aferrando la manta y bajando la vista al suelo—, no sé qué habrá hecho Sogeking, o qué te dijo pero…

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Prefirió ahorrarle el mal trago, se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era para Usopp lidiar con el héroe—. Creo que somos los primeros en levantarnos.

El tirador pestañeó, desorientado, para asentir y ver como el cocinero le daba la espalda, rumbo a la escalera. Sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto de Sanji por intentar aligerarle el peso. De todos modos necesitaba saber qué había hecho Sogeking. ¿De dónde sacar coraje para preguntar? Por empezar él pensaba negarlo todo, así que tampoco tenía sentido mostrarse interesado.

Durante el día trató de concentrarse en inventos y de perder el tiempo con Chopper y Luffy, sin embargo Sogeking no dejaba de hablarle; llegó al punto de preguntarse si debería acostumbrarse a eso y resignarse. La noche llegó y Usopp prefirió hacer la guardia, para evitar tener que compartir el cuarto con los chicos y acabar hablando solo, como un loco.

Pensó que quedándose dormido sería suficiente, pero maldito sea el insomnio. Al final le dio con el gusto a Sogeking y comenzó la charla que le exigía:

—Sé qué hiciste algo, me he dado cuenta —reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

— _Y pienso hacer mucho más._

—No te atrevas. —Elevó la voz, pero la bajó de inmediato al percatarse de que alguien subía las escaleras.

La cabellera rubia del cocinero asomó; con un cigarrillo en la boca preguntó a rajatabla:

—¿Sogeking te está hablando?

Usopp asintió con los ojos brillando, como si le estuviera rogando por comprensión y consuelo.

Sanji terminó de entrar y sentándose en el suelo, se acomodó junto a su amigo. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y exhalando el humo curioseó:

—¿Qué te dice? —Pero Usopp no hizo otra cosa que negar con la cabeza—. Vamos, cuéntame.

—¿Tú…? —titubeó, no era algo fácil de preguntar, pero tampoco podía evitar callarlo—. ¿Tú hiciste algo con Sogeking?

Sanji enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por pregunta tan directa. Suspiró y guardó un profundo silencio antes de responder:

—¿Algo? Supongo que… sí.

La reacción de Usopp no la esperaba; se mostró enojado, mancillado y ofendido:

—¡¿Con qué derecho haces algo así con mi cuerpo?

—Ey, eras tú —explicó, elevando los hombros—. Sogeking o Usopp, es lo mismo.

—¡No, no lo es! —Lo que más le enfurecía era la risa forzada del héroe retumbando en su cabeza—. ¡Porque yo no estaba consciente!

—Bueno, lo siento, si… —Pero no pudo explicarse, fue interrumpido.

—¡No se soluciona tan fácil con un "lo siento"!

—¡¿Y qué querías qué hiciera? —Se defendió—. ¡¿Qué es lo que te enoja tanto, Usopp?

—¡Que hagas esas cosas con él y no conmigo! —Usopp plantó de inmediato un gesto de espanto al reparar en lo que estaba diciendo. Lanzó un grito de sorpresa, poco masculino, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. Ese es Sogeking hablando a través de mí.

—No, no mientas —terció el rubio con media sonrisa socarrona—, sé muy bien como habla Sogeking, y ese eras tú —Cerró los ojos elevando las rizadas cejas, y soltando el aire atorado, los abrió—. Igual, no me has dejado terminar. Si quieres saber la verdad, no he hecho nada con Sogeking, porque no he querido.

—Bien, me parece bien —dijo con formalidad.

—No es con él con quien quiero hacerlas. —¿Hacía falta darse a entender de otra forma? No, Usopp era lo suficientemente listo para entender sin palabras de más.

Pasada la sorpresa, el tirador pareció meditar la situación. Descendió la vista al suelo de madera, con mirada ensoñadora.

—Sogeking ya no me molesta tanto —Lo miró, con algo de cortedad—, me he dado cuenta de que tú haces que la voz se calle.

Sanji negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas. Eres tú.

Cuando necesitaba coraje para enfrentar los miedos, Sogeking aparecía; por ende, cuanto más fuerte era Usopp por sí mismo, más débil se hacía el héroe en él. Sogeking no había nacido porque sí.

—Gracias, Sanji. —Le sonrió con cortedad. Sin saber bien qué le agradecía, si por la manera de llevar el tema, si por respetar lo que sentía o por todo.

—¿Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo? —Era su turno de ofrecérselo, ahora estaba con Usopp y no con Sogeking.

El mentado se quedó mirándolo con azoro, un poco turbado asintió y tomó la manta para taparlos a ambos, Sanji lo abrazó de frente, como había hecho esa vez en la hamaca, y se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos abiertos, como suponía que su amigo también estaba pese a no poder verlo. Claro, para Usopp era imposible conciliar el sueño estando tan cerca del cocinero.

—Ey, Sanji —murmuró apocado—, ¿te has… besado con Sogeking?

Quizás el rubio le respondió de inmediato, pero los segundos que tardó en contestarle fueron eternos para el tirador.

—No. —Sintió las manos de Usopp aferrándose a su camisa y el leve temblequeo en los brazos.

—Me alegro —confesó con emoción, a punto de quebrarse. No quería que Sogeking fuera el primero en probar los labios de Sanji.

El susodicho sonrió enternecido, y acercando su rostro al de Usopp, se acomodó para poder besarlo. El tirador no dejaba de estar sujeto a su camisa como un pulpo, aceptó el beso con impaciencia y nerviosismo; entreabrió la boca para permitir la invasión, ansioso por tenerlo todo de Sanji, y de hacerlo _todo_ con Sanji. Pero él no estaba preparado para ir tan rápido; sin embargo tampoco podía negar que esa reprimida sensualidad en su amigo lograba encenderlo. Usopp irradiaba algo distinto, poseía nobles virtudes y los miedos más humanos. A veces era charlatán y entrometido, un poco mentiroso y muy orgulloso, pero todo eso no hacía más que hacerlo perfecto, lidiar con él era toda una aventura. Artista por naturaleza y poseedor de un don para despertarle la más honda ternura, ¿cómo no quererlo? O como no empezar a quererlo de esa forma. Qué torpe, qué intenso es el amor de juventud. Todo lo cree, todo lo puede.

Sogeking, desde entonces, se mantuvo a raya. Era parte de Usopp y por mucho que le costase admitirlo, debía darse por vencido o solucionar todos los traumas al mismo tiempo. Sanji aprendió a bregar con el tema. Se quedaba junto a Usopp y no se separaba de él cuando la voz aparecía fuera de una batalla.

Los momentos que podían estar a solas era cuando les tocaba el turno de vigilar. Con el tiempo dejó de importarles buscar la noche perfecta para poder estar juntos sin levantar sospechas. Comenzaron a dormir allí, los dos solos, restándole importancia a lo evidente que comenzaba a ser.

…

Sanji apagó la lámpara de la cocina y subió al puesto de vigilancia, en donde hacía varios minutos Usopp lo estaba esperando despierto. Al entrar se dio cuenta de inmediato, y quitándose los zapatos preguntó:

—¿Qué te dice? — Se acostó a su lado para poder abrazarlo; una ligera caricia en la espalda que fue desdiciendo pecaminosamente hasta su trasero indicando que necesitaba un poco más de él, que estaba dispuesto a más. Notó que Usopp negaba con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Que no debo hacer el amor contigo —No percibió cuanto le había causado simpatía al cocinero la expresión "hacer el amor"—. Supongo que estará celoso, o que tiene miedo de desaparecer.

—Dile que no va a desaparecer —gruñó importunado.

—Dice que si lo haces conmigo, lo haces con él —lo dijo con una seriedad tal que le indicó al rubio que Sogeking iba en serio.

—Pero… te lo haré a ti y por ende a él.

—Dice que no es lo mismo.

—Bueno… si no te molesta, después puedo… —Alzó un hombro, era una situación surrealista—, puedo hacerlo con él —completó, un poco perdido.

—¡Claro que me molesta, idiota! —explotó Usopp. Sanji arqueó las cejas, algo divertido e impresionado por ese arrebato.

—Bueno, entonces dile que se calle.

—Ey, Sanji —murmuró Usopp, cooperando para que el rubio pudiera desvestirlo, sólo faltaba hacer desparecer al pantalón del camino—, sólo hazlo conmigo, ¿sí? —Le sonrió, nervioso por una posible reacción negativa, pero el cocinero mostró una expresión neutra—. Ni con Sogeking, ni con Zoro… —Vaciló un instante—, ni con chicas… ni con nadie más. Sólo conmigo.

Sanji terminó de quitarle los pantalones y sin mirar la anatomía desnuda de su amigo, se recostó sobre él para besarle y responderle:

—Sólo lo haré contigo.

Frente a esas palabras, la sonrisa de Usopp fue una de esas anchas que solía esbozar cuando algo le hacía muy feliz. Desabrochó la camisa de Sanji y le permitió que lo tomara.

Desde entonces Sogeking no volvió a aparecer de una forma tan palpable, sólo asomaba en la mente del tirador cuando la inseguridad de Usopp lo invocaba.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
